gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kari the Magic Bunny
Kari the Magic Bunny is an American animated television series produced by Cartoon Network Studios and NickFamily Studios for Nicktoons Family in the United States. The series, spun-off from Cartoon Madness, premiered in the United States on August 4th, 2018. A comic book adaptation is in development for Nicktoons Family Magazine. In November 2019, it was announced that episodes 19-22 would be the final episodes of the series. Cast *Kathleen Wilhoite as Kari (human form) *Tara Strong as Kari (bunny form) Synopsis Kari is a normal human who happens to receive a wand that turns her into a bunny rabbit. When it's revealed the wand now belongs to her, she decides to venture into the world of Utopio. Episodes #Pilot (8/3/18) #Monster Overflow (8/4/18): After Utopio gets flooded with monsters on vacation, Kari tries to get them to cut their vacation short and head back underground. Note: Part of the plot was inspired by the videogame Undertale. #Breakup or Fight (8/11/18): When Kari tries to breakup with her boyfriend over a relationship compatibility test, she ends up fighting him when he turns himself into a grizzly bear. #The Only Unicorn (8/18/18): Kari discovers a unicorn who is set to turn back into a human permanently at midnight. Note: The title and part of the plot is a reference to The Last Unicorn. #Height Lock (8/25/18): When Kari's wand is severely damaged, she manages to stay the same height when she turns into her rabbit form. She uses this as an advantage against larger enemies. #The Fox and the Magic Bunny (9/1/18): Continuing from "Height Lock", when a fox opens a fast-food restaurant that only Kari is suspicious of, the people of Utopio begin turning into non-anthropomorphic rabbits. #Magic Seeds (9/8/18): Kari gets a pack of magic seeds, but accidentally spills them all over Utopio. #Science Experiments (9/15/18): Kari accidentally drinks an experimental chemical after falling asleep on the job. #No Powers? No Problem! (9/22/18): Kari is cast in a TV show, but decides to remain in human form while on camera, much to the annoyance of the scriptwriters. #Vacation (9/29/18): Kari takes a vacation outside of Utopio, but is forced to cut it short when a sea of monsters invade the city. #The Magic Experiment (10/6/18): Kari and Cottonsweet meet each other and try to perform a magic experiment which ends up leveling Utopio and shrinking Kari. Note: This episode is a crossover with Cottonsweet. #Kari the Shrunken Bunny (10/13/18): Continuting from "The Magic Experiment", Cottonsweet tries to find a cure for the spell placed on Kari, while Kari tries to not get mistaken for a mouse. #Kari's Halloween (10/20/18): Kari, upon getting hit with a monster-making ray, tries not to look at the full moon during the night. #Attack on Kari (10/27/18): An exposure to the full moon turns Kari into a giant, with the government of Utopio trying to stop her from doing any damage to the city. Note: The episode title is a reference to Attack on Titan. #Kari makes Cookies (11/3/18): Kari tries to make cookies while in human form, but almost fails to do so. #Kari Story (11/10/18): Kari turns into a mimiga-like creature upon being sucked into the Cave Story parody Crypt Tale, trying to find a way to turn back. #Kari vs. Poofy (2/2/19): Kari is asked to challenge Poofy (a parody of Fluffy Fluffy Bun-Bun from Toonstruck) and accepts it, unaware what Poofy really is. #Kari's Double (2/9/19): Kari clones herself and tries to keep her clone under control. #The Big Finish, part 1 (11/9/19): After Utopio starts crumbling at Kari's feet, she suddenly loses her wand and thus, her ability to shapeshift, leaving her stuck as an ordinary human once again. #The Big Finish, part 2 (11/16/19): As Utopio continues to crumble, Kari discovers a magic fruit, and becomes one of the Ultimate Magical Girls upon eating it. #The Big Finish, part 3 (11/23/19): The Ultimate Magical Girls, led by Kari, restore Utopio to its rightful state, but then have to fight off every villain that they faced thus far. #Goodbye, Kari (11/30/19): Kari gets her wand and, in turn, her shapeshifting powers back, and moves away from Utopio, which ultimately ceases to exist. She then thinks about what she went through ever since she got her wand, then decides to keep it in her storage in case she needs it again. Broadcasting *United States: Nicktoons Family *Canada: YTV Family *Wales: Disney XD/Disney Channel *Germany: Aura Trivia *The series is the second Nicktoons Family original series based on an original property to feature a rabbit protagonist, the first being Cottonsweet. *The series is inspired by several magical girl anime series, most prominently Sweet Valerian. However, the series isn't based off any already-existing magical girl anime.